Today, there are various ridesharing providers that provide ridesharing services for passengers. Typically, upon completion of a trip, a passenger is provided with an option to rate the completed ride based on the experience of the user. Therefore, any driver ratings generated in this manner are done in a subjective, rather than an objective manner. As a result, current rideshare rating systems suffer from several drawbacks and do not provide an accurate and reliable means to measure driver safety and vehicle operation.